Forever
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: Rose has made it back to the prime universe and calls the Doctor. Might be a oneshot unless people like it a lot. FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW. Thank you all!
1. TARDIS Misdirection

She looked down at the mobile in her palm and took a few deep breaths.

 _You can do this._

She began dialling. Each key letting out an electronic tick as it was struck. Slowly she pressed send and brought the mobile up to her ear.

Ring.

 _I wonder if he is travelling with anyone._

Ring.

 _I wonder if he still misses me._

Ring.

 _I wonder how long it will take him to realize it is me._

Ring.

 _I wonder if he still-_

"Oh blimey! Okay. Probably leave a message at the tone or something. Sorry I wasn't really trying to do this. I was looking for the brakes! _"_

Click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Doctor. You've missed a call", the redhead called as she swung around the console.

"What do you mean 'missed a call'?", I asked shooting her a confused expression, "I don't get missed calls. The TARDIS redirects them until I am able to answer them".

"Well apparently not because you've got a miss call. Just there", she said pointing to the spanner.

"Can't be. It is imposs-", I shut my mouth and scratched at my cheek, "No, no. That can't be right".

"Apparently you don't know everything after all, because that right there is a missed call", she said and hopped onto the jump seat.

"Why isn't there a number I can trace? There should be a number I can trace", I looked up, "Did you delete the number?".

There was a slight hum of affirmation from the TARDIS.

"Why did you delete the number? Who was it?", I asked in semi put out voice.

The TARDIS was silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring.

 _I'll just tell him that it's me._

Ring.

 _He will still want me to come._

Ring.

 _Geez, what if he doesn't though._

"Oh blimey! Okay. Probably leave a message at the tone or something. Sorry I wasn't really trying to do this. I was looking for the brakes!"

Beep.

I took a deep breath then exhaled.

 _Not yet._

Click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor you've got another missed call", Amy said with a large smile, "Looks like you got a voice message as well".

"Let me see that", I said as I shifted the spanner towards myself, "How is that even possible we have been in here the entire day and there wasn't so much as a wire malfunction. What does the message even say?"

I played the message and found it strangely familiar.

"Was that someone breathing?", Amy asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"It would seem", I said not taking the time to really pay much attention to her, "No call back number. Again".

"Looks like someone's being naughty", Amy laughed and held her arms wide in a gesture to the TARDIS.

"Okay enough is enough", I said and angled my head up to look at ceiling, "Alright girl. Who keeps calling me and why do you keep diverting them?"

Silence.

"What do I have to do beg?", I asked with an eye roll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring.

 _He has moved on._

Ring.

 _He doesn't want me any more._

"Oh blimey! Okay. Probably leave a message at the tone or something. Sorry I wasn't really trying to do this. I was looking for the brakes!"

She sighed.

 _Not yet._

Click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why does the woman sound sad?", Amy asked her eyebrows knit with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"How would I know?! I can't bloody well tell who she is", I said from the jump seat as I ran my hand over my face.

"Any ideas?", Amy asked her face relaxing a bit.

"None that are of any use", I said then leaned back as I pointed my noise into the air, "Let me help whoever she is. I don't know why you are being so evasive about this, but let me help this woman. Please".

The TARDIS hummed softly in a compliant tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring.

 _He doesn't need me any more._

"Hello", I said.

"Doctor", a voice said that I could recognize anywhere.

"Rose", I said in a hushed, reverent voice, afraid that if I said it too loud I would shatter the pieces of my hearts that were mending together quickly.

You've regenerated", she said in a whisper.

"I'm still me", I said as fear crept back into my hearts.

"I know", she whispered then went silent.

"Rose", I asked fearing she had ended the call.

"I'm here. Forever. Right?", She said in a normal voice.

"Always", I said before pushing a couple buttons, typing in coordinates and flipping a levers, "I'm coming to get you".


	2. Barmy Not Barmy

The TARDIS and I worked together as I pressed in the coordinates and she hit flipped switches.

I could hear the engines beginning to wheeze as we dematerialized from the planet below.

I quickly shifted to the nearest reflective surface and took a deep breath.

 _Well I'm a bit different but Rose will still love me, right?_ , I though trying to shoo the doubts that were threatening to flood into my mind and consume me _._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mobile was still pressed to her ear as she began to hear the whining of the blue box.

She gripped the device with both hands, her heart skipping a beat, as she realized that her madman and home where actually about to appear.

She looked down at what she was wearing and rolled her eyes.

 _This is why you don't call the Doctor right after you get out of the shower_ , she thought to herself unhappily as she gazed at the teal towel wrapped about her body.

She walked over to her wardrobe before a naughty idea catapulted into her brain causing her to smirk, _Who says he'll want me dressed?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could hear the quick paces of the Ponds and they walked through corridor to the left and in to the console room.

I realized then that I was chanting under my breath over and over, "Let the universe be kind".

Slowly my companions made it over to me.

Amy moved to the jump seat her red hair jumping slightly as she plopped down, "Doctor what's going on? Why are you saying that?"

"Because I don't know what else to do!", I shouted excitedly before continuing to chant.

"Right, he's gone barmy", Rory said under his breath in way that was clearly only meant to be heard by Amy.

"Right now Romanticus Pondicus that is very likely!", I said with a large smile and wide eyes.

"Right how much sugar have you had?", Amy asked rolling her eyes at Rory.

"Amy do you remember all those missed call a couple years ago?", I asked.

"Doctor that was a couple weeks ago", the ginger said raising an eyebrow.

"For you maybe", I said, "Those we real: Correct?".

"Doy".

"Well that woman. Your about to meet her", I said smiling even larger.

"Not crazy then?", Rory asked hopefully.


End file.
